warcraftlorefandomcom-20200213-history
War on the Twilight's Hammer
After the initial covert operations of the Twilight's Hammer failed badly, they started attacking and burning the forests at Tranquil Grove. The Guardians of Hyjal under the leadership of Malfurion Stormrage reached Tranquil Grove and the battle was joined. During an initial assault the Flameseer's Staff was lost. But with the efforts of Windspeaker Tamila and Malfurion Stormrage, the Flameseer's Staff was found and rebuilt. All the fire elementals unleashed by the Twilight's Hammer were banished to the Firelands. The primary among the fire elementals being Baron Geddon. With no hope of turning the tide, the Twilight's Hammer retreated and the Guardians of Hyjal successfully drove any Twilight's Hammer presence from Nordrassil. Battle at Tranquil Grove Ysera with her powers verified the arrival of Ragnaros in Azeroth, and quickly realized that the Defenders of Hyjal must defeat the Twilight’s Hammer forces and elementals in Hyjal before Ragnaros can help them with his strength. Ysera sent most of the Guardians of Hyjal forces to the Tranquil Grove, west of Nordrassil to aid Malfurion Stormrage, while Ysera herself decided to venture into the Emerald Dream to seek some answers. Malfurion gathered all the druids at Tranquil Grove, where the Twilight’s Hammer had begun their attack. Malfurion knew that the Twilight’s Hammer clan had become more powerful with Deathwing’s return and if somehow they managed to take Nordrassil, they might deliver a blow to Azeroth from which no one could recover and ushering the Hour of Twilight. So before the Twilight’s Hammer clan defeats Guardians of Hyjal, the Guardians must quickly beat them. The druids had the element of surprise and attacked the Twilight Vanquishers and Flamecallers quickly ending the immediate threat to the forests of Tranquil Grove. Flameseer's Staff During the initial assault on the Twilight's Hammer clan by the Guardians of Hyjal, a very powerful weapon known as the Flameseer's staff was lost. The Flameseer's Staff was an ancient bone staff that granted its wielder power over the elements of fire. The weapon was designed to get dismantle into bone fragments once it got lost somehow. Windspeaker Tamila knew that such a weapon could be used to defeat the fire elementals who had caused havoc in the forests of Tranquil Grove. So she collected all the pieces of the Flameseer's Staff and after consulting Malfurion Stormrage she once again made the Flameseer's staff whole. With such a weapon in possession of the Guardians, the battle was sure to sway in the Guardian’s side. The Flamebreaker Malfurion somehow found out that large flame elementals were not a single entity. The Twilight's Hammer cult had magically bound together lesser flame spirits and formed the large elementals. With the newly rebuilt Flameseer's Staff, Malfurion used the staff on the all the large flame elementals. With the power of the staff, the large elementals were once again reversed into lesser spirits. As the power of the lesser spirits was far less than their combined large form, the Guardians of Hyjal under the leadership of Malfurion easily dispatched all the lesser spirits, thus dealing a severe blow to the Twilight's Hammer cult. Return of Baron Geddon When Ragnaros returned to Azeroth, he brought with him all his ancient lieutenants from the Firelands. One of them was Baron Geddon. As the Twilight’s Hammer was losing the battle at Tranquil Grove, they decided to use their most powerful asset. They made Baron Geddon leader of the remaining forces and continued their attack. But the Guardians of Hyjal had the formidable Flameseer’s Staff. Malfurion Stormrage did not with certainty know that the Flameseer’s Staff could do Baron Geddon any harm, but it was the only option available. At the Circle of Cinders, Malfurion along with five druids, Galrond of the Claw, Telessra and three healers attacked Baron Geddon. Baron Geddon repelled the attackers and took on the offensive himself. Galrond the Claw, Telessra and the others distracted Baron Geddon long enough for Malfurion to use the Flameseer’s Staff to banish Baron Geddon into the Firelands again. This was the final hope for the Twilight’s Hammer to succeed, and with Baron Geddon back in Firelands, they understood the futility for further battles and retreated to fight another day. Malfurion and the Guardians were thus successful in driving the Twilight’s Hammer far from the reaches of the world tree Nordrassil. Category:Rage of the Firelands Category:Mount Hyjal Category:Cataclysm